1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile electronic device and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile electronic device capable of switching user interfaces and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, have been widely used in people's daily life. Most of the mobile electronic devices have touch screens for displaying a graphical user interface, so that a user performs touch control commands, such as dialing phone numbers, web browsing and so on, by this user interface. Generally speaking, when the user wants to key in the numbers during the call, it is required to switch from the graphical user interface of calling to the graphical user interface with numeric keypad shown thereon by the touch gesture for keying in numbers. For example, when the user needs to key in any number, it needs to tap a certain icon shown on the graphical user interface of calling for switching from the graphical user interface of calling to the graphical user interface with numeric keypad shown thereon for keying in numbers. Sometimes, it is not easy for users to find the icon of numeric keypad. It results in inconvenience in use.